In the field of oil and gas production, ESP's (electrical submersible pumps) and HSP's (hydraulic submersible pumps) are commonly used to evacuate well bore fluids from oil and gas wells. Submersible pumps come in various sizes and capabilities. The Submersible pump is typically connected to the bottom of a conventional jointed threaded and coupled tubing. Then, in the case of an ESP, as the tubing is inserted into the well bore, the electrical cable comes off a spooler and is strapped to the side of the jointed pipe as it is inserted into the well bore. Hydraulic fluid lines can be similarly strapped to the side of jointed pipe in the case of an HSP.
The conventional system of deployment of ESP's requires heavily armoured cable as it is often exposed to significant wear as it rubs between the casing and tubing during deployment. This type of deployment is slow, and expensive.
The following prior art documents illustrate various examples of tubing for use in well operations. US patent application 2003/0181085 belonging to Restarick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,734 belonging to Murtland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,415 belonging to Walling, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,983 belonging to Neuroth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,486 belonging to Chitwood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,348 belonging to Quigley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,066 belonging to Terry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,337 belonging to Williams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,666 belonging to Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,204 belonging to Sas-Jawrosky, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,008 belonging to Sas-Jaworsky et al.
In general, prior art attempts to include multiple conduits in a composite tubing member requires the conduits to be formed in a spiral pattern to balance tension in the longitudinal direction of the tubing and/or requires a complex manufacturing process of forming the tubing in layers wrapped about one another. Accordingly prior art attempts to form tubing members with multiple functions remain costly and impractical in many situations.